


All That I Adore

by HorizonLuster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Light Angst, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorizonLuster/pseuds/HorizonLuster





	All That I Adore

⠀⠀┍▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬┑

⠀⠀『⠀Ａｌｌ ｔｈａｔ Ｉ ａｄｏｒｅ.⠀』

⠀⠀┗▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬┛

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀Soft smouldering ємвєяѕ,

⠀⠀A fond fragment to reмeмвer,

⠀⠀Summer’s grace and ѕρℓєи∂συя,

⠀⠀⠀⠀A blaze warm but тender.⠀』—❜

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀▬▬▬

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀Came a bolt of plight and tore my world aѕυnder,

⠀⠀Judgement—though unwise—strike like тнυnder,

Crimson colouring the meadows and whats υnder,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Will ivory not sweep the vermilion vile? I ωσи∂єя.⠀』—❜

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀▬▬▬

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀A broken crescent in the center of ∂υѕк,

The night when the bones of the fallen dears turned to dυѕт,

⠀⠀When glittering blades pierced the flesh and тняυѕт, тняυѕт, тняυѕт!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀The remnants of the deceased coмвυѕт,

All that I love, all that I love. . . Turned to dυѕт,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Though flesh ailed with rυѕт,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀I stand battling the gυѕт,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀For a merry morrow cometh, I тяυѕт.⠀』—❜


End file.
